Salem
Salem (セイラム Seiramu) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He was a member of the Lopto Sect, but he left after questioning their actions. While attempting to escape from the sect, he was nearly killed. Pirn found him and helped him recover from his wounds. Because of that, Salem is devoted to him. He is met in the game as an enemy, and Leif and his friends have to capture him in order to convince him to join their army. He was the first playable dark magic user in the Fire Emblem series. In-Game Thracia 776 Base Stats |Lopto Mage |5 |22 |0 |8 |6 |7 |2 |2 |4 |6 |0 |0 |1 | - |Fire - D Thunder - D Wind - D Dark - C Staff - C |Yotsmungand Sleep |} Growth Rates |60% |5% |30% |45% |40% |10% |15% |15% |2% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Dark Mage *'Strength:' +0 *'Magic:' +3 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +0 *'Defense:' +4 *'Build:' +1 *'Move:' +0 *'+1 for Stave Mastery Rank Supports '''Supported by' *Pirn - 10% *Sara - 10% Overview Salem may not come with the greatest stats or stat growths (so make sure to give him some growth boosting scrolls like the Heim or Sety Scroll), but he is unique among all the characters that you run across due to the fact he can use dark magic. He also can use staves and Anima Magic so he brings uniqueness and versatility to those who use him. Also, he has the potential to capture due to his build growth, so that is another plus. The only Dark tomes Salem can use are Yotsmungand and Fenrir, as all other Dark Tomes are enemy only and become Fenir when stolen. Also, the Yotsmungand Dark Tome will not poison enemies when used by Salem. Salem attempts to make up for the poorness of Dark Tomes with high Anima and Staff Weapon Ranks, and if one is able to obtain a Fenrir for him, it is easily the best long range tome in the game, so all is not lost with Dark magic. Awakening Base Stats |Dark Mage |14 |31 |1 |15 |12 |14 |5 |8 |6 |6 | Hex Anathema Despoil | Tome - C | Nosferatu* |} *'''Enemy only, joins unequipped Ending '''Salem - The Dark Magician (暗黒魔道士 Ankoku madō-shi) After the war, Salem retired to a small rural village and began writing memoirs of his life. His documents proved to be valuable resources for future historians to understand what the Lopto Church was really like. Etymology Salem could have been named after a city in Essex County, Massachusetts, United States. This was where the horrifying 1692 witch-hunt trials took place. These witch-hunts were sparked off due to a group of girls (with names like Abigail Williams and Betty Parris) playing with a Venus glass and egg. Due to being wrongly accused of practicing witchcraft, many innocent people were hanged. Abigail held grudges against many of these people, and was the cause of many of these deaths. Salem, incidentally, was also the setting of Arthur Miller's The Crucible, as he retells the events of the witchcraft trials in the form of a play. Gallery File:Salem.GIF|Salem's portrait in Thracia 776. File:fe4-043 - Salem.jpg|Salem as he appeared in the TCG. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters